Mewtwo vs Zoroark
by The Phantom Mewtwo
Summary: As A Beautiful Field, a home and playground for Pokemon, was taken by A Zoroark, it's up to Mewtwo to take it back, For the Pokemon!


Mewtwo Vs. Zoroark

This Field is Beautiful, one of a kind. The white flowers that sparkle in unison, no craters or dirt clots, just a smooth field. Mewtwo looked around for any company, no one was seen around. " That's Strange, This field is beautiful, and yet there are no other Pokemon around, is it desserted?" Mewtwo said to himself. But in truth, the Pokemon evauuated before Mewtwo got here. They already knew what was going to happen, and it ain't pretty. Mewtwo floated to the flower field, and says to himself "What's next for me, what is my purpose, to save all the Pokemon from danger, to help humanity?" Mewtwo was still Conflicted on his true purpose. But aside from that, Mewtwo sensed someone, a Pokemon to be exact. Man Mewtwo was thrilled to have company, but it wouldn't be What he had of thought. There was another Mewtwo. But how could that be?! The other Mewtwo takes a quick dash at Mewtwo, and pulls off Night Slash! Mewtwo Couldn't Dodge it due to his shockness. But Mewtwo regained focus, knowing something wasn't right. "So that Night Slash attack didn't do much, Impressive." The other Mewtwo said. "Who the hell are you?" Mewtwo said Anxiously. "I know there's only one Mewtwo in this planet and thats me, so confess, or your going into a world of neverending pain." "Never ending pain I see, your making me chuckle." The Poltergeist said. "WHO ARE YOU!" Mewtwo yelled impatiently. "What do you mean, I AM YOU!" The Poltergeist Yelled Back. Mewtwo Quickly Used Psychic, but for some reason it had no effect. " Hehehehe, That won't work on me, nor will any of your Psychic attacks" The Poltergeist said, having a look like he already won the fight. " H...ow?" Mewtwo said in utter shock. This was The Poltergeist's chance, Mewtwo was vulnerable. "Take this, Hyper Beam!" Zoroark Said. It caused a huge explosion, Destroying grass and soil. But Mewtwo wasn't there. " There's no way he Dodge that, I caught him off guard!?" The Poltergeist said confused. " You thought I was off-guard, a rookie mistake." Mewtwo was behind The Poltergeist. " Focus Blast!" As it Hits the Poltergeist, revealing the True Identity of this Pokemon. It... Was...ZOROARK! "A Zoroark?, No wonder he looked like me, Zoroarks have the power to create illusions" Mewtwo was finally understanding. "So you finally went through my Illusion, lucky you" Zoroark said. "Why did you attack me? In the First place?" Mewtwo questioned Zoroark. "Your in My Area. Anyone who walks on this field is an enemy, a threat, IT'S MINE!" Zoroark Claims. " So that's why there's no other Pokemon, you Kicked them out!" Mewtwo started to get furious. "I Don't Care about other Pokemon, in fact I Despise other Pokemon" Zoroark says as he's getting Impatient. "I'LL DESTROY ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY PATH!" Mewtwo Couldn't believe it, that other Pokemon couldn't enjoy this beautiful land, and it was taken by some sadistic Pokemon. " I'll Fight, I'll Fight For the other Pokemon who aren't able to enjoy this beautiful land." Mewtwo says with confidence. "So you will take My home away, just for some pitiful Pokemon? Zoroark asked Mewtwo. " How about the Pokemon who lost their homes! You Claim this as your Home? That's the biggest B.S. I've heard of in a long while" Mewtwo says, as he's losing his patience. " You're too foolish, wanting to fight against me? Do you know who I am, I'm not your normal Generic Zoroark, I have powers, unlike the others." Zoroark says. "Powers, I'm Curious." Mewtwo said in a sarcastic matter. " You'll Find out, SOON ENOUGH!" Zoroark chuckled as he threw a Shadow Ball. Mewtwo Dodged to the left, but Zoroark was right there unleashing Flamethrower. Mewtwo Countered with his own Flamethrower. Mewtwo Immediately uses Teleport, Confusing Zoroark. Out of Nowhere, A Blizzard Starts. "A Blizzard, How?" Zoroark said to himself. In a Matter of seconds, Mewtwo appears in front of him, then uses Brick Break. Zoroark fell to the ground hard, taking a lot of damage already. Mewtwo slowly floats his way, then something grabs his leg, It was Grass Knot. Mewtwo couldn't break out in time, as Zoroark Unleashes a series of Shadow Claws, Bringing Mewtwo to the ground. "Not a Bad play, Planting Grass Kn...". Zoroark Caught MewtwoOff Guard, Unleashing Hyper Beam. Mewtwo was slow to Get up, But it was enough time to Strike at Zoroark With An Aura Sphere. Due to Zoroark's Hyper Beam, it took out a bunch of energy out of Zoroark. Zoroark, Still in pain, got up. Mewtwo goes for fire punch at Zoroark, But... "YOU WON'T WIN, I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Zoroark yells in deep rage, unleashing his most powerful attack, Night Daze! Mewtwo's Fire Punch Was nothing compared to Zoroark's Night Daze, as it Obliterated Everything Around it. Mewtwo Slowly got back up, Knowing He can't Keep Fighting Forever. Zoroark Quickly ran to the Flower Patch, Creating a Flower Illusion to blend in with the patch. Mewtwo Couldn't figure out which one was Zoroark. " Do you know which one IAm? would you dare destroy the flower patch?" Zoroark Asked Mewtwo. It took a little while For Mewtwo to think but he ultimately Charged up Focus Blast, Aiming at the Flower Patch. Then, Mewtwo shot it. " Fool" Zoroark says Jumping up, wearing off the Illusion. Mewtwo was smiling, Knowing Zoroark would do that. Somehow, The Focus Blast Attack Deflected, and hit Zoroark. "How did you do that" Zoroark asked while trying to Get up. "Quite simple, I Put a Reflect Barrier Right after you Popped out. All I had to do was shoot it in an angle, so it can deflect your way." Mewtwo Explained. The flower patch was not harmed. Zoroark was getting Frustrated, Knowing he can't win, unless. " Hehehehehe, Remember how I said that I'm different than the other Zoroarks, well, let me show, SO YOU CAN DIE!" Zoroark Said in anger. "AAAAAAHHHHH" Zoroark Screams as a Red/Black Aura Rises at an extreme rate. "WHAT THE HELL?" Mewtwo said in Confusion. "You see, I can use the energy from Night Daze and use it as sheer Power." Zoroark explains, as he is surrounded by the Night Daze's Aura. "DIE!!!". Mewtwo Couldn't React fast enough, Zoroark was much faster. Zoroark unleashed Night Slash, But it was Much stronger, and effective. Mewtwo Was down, not getting back up. " What a weakling, I knew he Couldn't...". Then, Mewtwo was back up. You... Aren't...The only...One with tricks." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo was transforming, Mega Evolution! It's now Mega Mewtwo X! "This Fight isn't over". "Damn you." Zoroark Said. Just like that, Zoroark goes for an attack, Shadow Claw. Mewtwo Blocked the attack, the charged up Thunder Punch with the other Arm. Zoroark was able to Dodge in time. Then both Go at each other, Blow after Blow after Blow. Both Mega Mewtwo X and the Enraged Zoroark are weak, almost unable to move. There just staring at each other, Waiting for the other to fall. "There's only one way to win." Zoroark thought. "I'll just have to Destroy this place". Zoroark started to take action. Mewtwo figured out what he was going to do, So he charged up all Three Elemental Punches at once. Mewtwo Started to dash at Zoroark. "THIS... WILL... BE... YOUR... END!!!!!" Zoroark said Slowly. "THIS IS FOR THE POKEMON!!!!!" Mewtwo yelled. Zoroark then Unleashes The Night Daze, Destroying everything around, ultimately Destroying the field. Everything was destroyed, Giant craters, no more flowers, Cracked Ground, And no Grass. This is not what Mewtwo wanted. Smoke was surrounding the area, but someone was still standing. It Was Mewtwo! Zoroark Fainted from Mewtwo's Punch! But Mewtwo was so damaged, he then collapsed right next to Zoroark, ending this battle for good. Zoroark woke up. He saw Mewtwo right Next to him and thought, "Did...I...Win? Shortly after Mewtwo woke up, Knowing he Won the fight. Both of them stood up, staring at each other, but were too weak to fight. "Alright then, I'll Leave" Zoroark told Mewtwo, Knowing he won, and accepting it. "You won, this land is yours, or at least the remainder of it". "This Won't be the last time we'll see each other, I can guarantee that.". Then Zoroark Turned into A Mewtwo, and teleported away. Mewtwo didn't know what do, the Field was destroyed. Suddenly, The Craters filled up, Grass started to appear, Cracks Disappeared, And the Flowers, the same flowers, grew back. Mewtwo was Confused, Who could've done this? Then he saw Xerneas in the distance. Xerneas didn't say a word, and then suddenly vanished.

One week later, Pokemon Surrounded the Field, all look very happy, which made Mewtwo Happy. This is the Part that Mewtwo will leave the Land. Mewtwo floats above the Land, think about the Battle. He gave back the Pokemon their land. Then, Mewtwo Vanishes.


End file.
